


信你过错年

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 精神动物是最诚实的！哨向AU，踢球设定
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández, Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, hint of Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, hint of Claudio Caniggia/Diego Maradona
Kudos: 8





	信你过错年

**Author's Note:**

> cp：  
> 哨兵！c罗/哨兵！梅西  
> 暗示了一句的向导！马拉多纳/哨兵！卡尼吉亚  
> 向导！特尔施特根/向导！拉基蒂奇  
> 提了一句的向导！皮克/哨兵！法布雷加斯  
> 向导！哈维/向导！卡西利亚斯

很多年后，无数蹴鞠迷妹看着各路小鲜肉一个个“我们真的不熟”的采访视频，不由得想起那个《太阳报》头条震惊世界的清晨。

伦敦的雨季里天总是阴沉的，正如全世界盯着封面头版梅罗接吻“照、发现自己一夜之间失恋的迷妹与迷弟们，唯有邪////教拉郎cp粉们，兴高采烈地捧起著名洗脑包《那些年，精神动物教会我们的事——C罗梅西绝代双骄cp向长篇安利》，打开收藏夹一堆中心思想为“我们不是朋友”的视频，在随时可以让腐朽的棺材发霉的天气里，含泪呐喊：

“就知道信你们年都能过错！”

* * *

国际足联允许哨向踢球的历史并不太长，虽然和平年代里对于特殊行业哨向需求不如两次世界大战时，但仍然花了很多时间、经历了一轮又一轮的嘴炮，才确定下来哨向到底该怎样踢球。

结论是，该怎么踢，还怎么踢。

哨向足球是如何提高人民体质健康、打发颓废迷茫时间、促进科学技术的长足发展大概能够写成一部长篇史诗。而如今的现场观赛，可以看到带着特制的监测精神波动的头盔正常踢球的比赛画面，也可以戴上主场提供的眼镜，去观看在场哨向意识接入的虚拟平台上的精神力大战。对于视频直播，媒体会对这两个场景进行同时、双画面双声道转播，供球迷选择性观看。

顺带一提，早年是允许在场的哨向观众直接接入对战平台近距离观看的，后来被禁止了，无论是否哨向一律戴眼镜观看。原因是所有平台上哨向的意识全部链接后，现场观众纷纷表示难以忍受球员们的暴力念头（在普通场景下会诞生某些危险铲球动作)、黄色废料（比如说某些亲吻队友的时候)带来的精神攻击，并对在场未成年人的心理健康表示了深深的担忧。

比如说那个连视频都没有的世纪之吻现场，观众并不太想回忆自己看到了什么。

* * *

阿图尔·梅洛是一位来自巴西的有志青年，身为向导，他梦想像自己的偶像前辈伊涅斯塔一样，身披红蓝战袍，纵横驰骋、建功立业。

看着阿图尔第一天完成签约，从巴托梅乌手里接过球衣之后，队长梅西很快给他发了消息，代表更衣室欢迎加盟，并把他拉进了巴萨群和皇萨对骂群。完成了这些后，他打开队委会的群，圈了布斯克茨和罗贝托，“别忘了把新人拉进你们那个群里”。

皮克曾经在一个采访中提到皇马和巴萨有一个对骂群，而实际上，除了这个，所有曾经效力于两家俱乐部的中场队员们也有一个自己的群。

所以阿图尔被拉进这个群后，受到了无论皇萨阵营的同仁们的热情欢迎，并纷纷期待他未来的表现。阿图尔的偶像伊涅斯塔额外鼓励了他几句，表示在这个前要助攻前锋或者自己插上进攻，后要给动不动就浪去对面禁区的各位后卫补锅，攻要推进组织梳理有时候还要自己终结，防要一道铁闸人过球不能过，前锋进不了球嫌球传疵了，后卫和门将丢球了嫌中场跟清晨马路似的没控制力的时代——以上，无论你遇到哪一种，我们这群向导，还有Cesc那个哨兵，永远是你坚实的后盾。

所以说这个群的日常其实是，骂前锋，骂后卫，商业互吹，探究法布雷加斯到底为什么是个哨兵。

早期确实有哨兵踢前锋或者后卫，向导踢中场或者当门将这种说法，但是随着时代发展，一般青训中位置的确定还是要看个人身体素质和天赋，与他们是哨兵和向导已经不太有关系了。

然而，忽略战术角色的细分，据剑桥大学研究人员的统计数据，在其他位置哨向比例差不多或在正常范围内有高有低时，中场仍然保持了向导数量对哨兵的压倒性优势。

但是法布雷加斯是个意外，温格曾经称赞他，精神能力不逊色于任何一位向导，然而法布雷加斯是个哨兵。

这当然不妨碍他们喜欢和欣赏法布雷加斯，只是有时候会出现一些苦中作乐的调侃型灵魂拷问，例如“为什么说Cesc是一位精神力超强的哨兵，而不是五感发达的向导呢？”

“你们不觉得哨兵中场很酷吗？”法布雷加斯回问。

皇萨中场群纷纷表示同意，并对物理的五感和精神力的感知在踢球中有什么区别进行了热烈的讨论，以及希望以后还有更多来两家俱乐部踢中场的哨兵们（给他们提供研究样本)。

其实大多数都是向导也挺无聊的，不是吗？

后来法布雷加斯离开了巴萨，转会加盟切尔西。这里曾有一盏照耀斯坦福桥的神灯，他是切尔西队史得分王，是英超进球最多的中场，而他也是一位哨兵。

弗兰克·兰帕德。

没有任何一个群体天生不适合从事某件事，各个领域皆是如此。

* * *

经常作为首发右后卫出场的罗贝托，时常感觉到自己与皇萨中场群之间的格格不入。

* * *

如果有一天人类代表和精神动物代表坐在一起表面心情平和、内心互相控诉地开个会的话，大概场景是这样的。

人类代表：你们就不能一个种类长的区别一下吗？

精神动物代表：两片树叶都没有一样的，你们能分清哪片是哪片吗？

2014年，特尔施特根转会巴塞罗那，也带来了他的精神动物——一头成年雄狮。梅西的精神体狮子对于同类不仅没什么排斥的情绪，并且大约是哨兵和向导之间天然异性相吸，两只小狮子玩得特别好。

整个巴萨更衣室，除了梅西和特尔施特根本人，对于老凑在一起打闹的两只小狮子彻底脸盲了。

后来巴萨更衣室开发出了新的确定下次聚餐谁付钱的方法，随便叫来一只小狮子，屏蔽一切精神能力，看脸猜到底是谁的精神动物，错的付钱。

梅西和特尔施特根立于不败之地？没那么容易，对方精神体到底在哪个盒子里了解一下。

* * *

万万没想到第一个找到区分两头小狮子的方法的是隔壁罗纳尔多。

赛季刚开始，巴萨惯例带家属聚餐，梅西家属罗纳尔多千里迢迢从马德里赶来的时候已经迟到了一点，梅西出来接他，身后跟着一只小狮子。

罗纳尔多和梅西避着人抱了抱，感觉很好。

小狮子过来亲昵地蹭蹭罗纳尔多的小腿，感觉好像不太对。

罗纳尔多回头看了看跟在他身后的小狼还是没什么动静，感觉非常不对。

“这个精神动物，”罗纳尔多指着小狮子，“是你们新门将的？”

“怎么看出来的？”梅西默认了他的答案。

“因为爱情。”罗纳尔多骄傲地回答。

等他们吃饭的时候，梅西突然注意到他和罗纳尔多两个人的精神体现在正抱成一团滚来滚去，场面极其不忍直视。

好像明白了什么叫“因为爱情”。

* * *

其实拉基蒂奇也能分清楚两头小狮子。有天在更衣室里，拉基蒂奇在坐着收拾东西，一头小狮子走了进来，四处望望，然后欢快地跳进来，爪子搭在拉基蒂奇的膝盖上。

拉基蒂奇揉了揉小狮子的头毛，小狮子开心地蹭着他的手。

然而见拉基蒂奇没下步反应，小狮子似乎有点急，于是他甩甩脑袋，前腿上出现了一条黑红金的飘带，似乎在努力告诉拉基蒂奇他是谁。

拉基蒂奇当然认出来了，于是伸手把这头狮子抱在怀里。拉基蒂奇感觉像是怀里抱了个小火炉，却是自己最想要的温度。

人和精神动物的接触感觉取决于精神动物的主人想要你感觉到什么，拉基蒂奇抚摸着小狮子的皮毛想着，确实像那个德国门将一样的感觉，温暖又安心。

与此同时，拉基蒂奇的精神动物，一只金毛狐狸正整个狐狸扒在一个足球上，努力在翻滚的足球上保持平衡，并且驱动着足球追着特尔施特根玩。

旁边路过的梅西和皮克正在聊天，也停下了脚步看着玩球的一人一狐，梅西想了想，开了口，“我觉得，精神动物比他俩诚实多了。”

皮克点点头，“要是他俩真没有什么，我就再也不给Cesc做爱心餐了。”

“哦，”梅西冷漠的应了一声，“我要给Cesc发短信，说你竟然拿给不给他做饭打赌。”

* * *

皇萨中场群。

“那个……到底该怎么追门将啊？向导素对向导有用吗？”

“@Xavi。”

“@Xavi。”

“@Xavi。”

“你们门将都比较喜欢什么？”哈维戳了戳旁边打FIFA的卡西利亚斯。

“零封。”卡西利亚斯头也不抬地回答。

* * *

后来金毛狐狸不喜欢玩足球了，喜欢安静地站在特狮子的背上。

后来巴萨不仅有肉眼分不出来的梅狮子和特狮子，还多了塞梅多豹和登贝莱豹，罗贝托兔和阿图尔兔。

很多人来过，很多人离开，梅西坐在诺坎普观众席上望着正在养护的草皮，小狮子安静地蹲在旁边。

很多年过去了，梅西轻轻地叹了口气，小狮子似乎感觉到了什么，伏在了地上。

* * *

“不要感慨了，回家吃饭。”梅西收到了一条消息，小狮子突然坐起来。

“你怎么知道我在干什么，都——灵——先——生——”梅西回了消息，他在诺坎普坐的时间够长了，也确实该回家了。

“你叹气的声音，我听到了。”

“这是什么新的浪漫吗？还是哨兵能力炫耀方式？”

“不，我在诺坎普外面等你。”


End file.
